Dionash Voidwalker
"My past is but a shadow of the world I live in. With an army freed from it's own freedom, I will show this world what true power entitles..." - Dionash Dionash, the son of Dion, was born in a secluded desert in the Middle Islands, an archipelago known by most in the realm of Toweran as a myth. The Middle Islands were located in what was called the Void of Toweran because those who dared to travel into the void or got lost and stranded never returned. Some say it is the home of the great Witness, but most believe the Witness’s home can be seen when the astronomers look to the stars. Some say the Void is guarded with a neverending storm set to thwart any ships that try to explore it. While the Void looked empty, there were two people who crash landed on an island in this island chain. They were Dion and Ignea, husband and wife, explorer and explorer, future father and future mother. Ignea was pregnant with a child when the two explorers crashed in the Middle Islands. They knew of the Void, but believed no island could be this dry. They traveled in a ship with rations of food that would spoil within weeks. After Ignea gave birth to their son, Dionash, the food quickly diminished and the two parents had to start from scratch. They quickly gathered what they could from the ship and began traveling through the land until they reached the edge of the island. They were met with a pathway that extended into the distant sea to what looked like another island. The two parents were had no hope on the desert island and boarded the slim pathway. At the end of the passageway, they had reached another desert island. Soon the parents became deprived of any future hope and Dion died of starvation trying to give all their rations to Ignea and the little Dionash. Then, when the mother and the child were about to die together, Ignea saw something green in the distance. As she walked closer, she saw green land and lush, green trees. It was a forest… right there in the middle of a desert island… right there when all life was draining from Ignea and her son… Ignea used all her remaining strength to carry Dionash into the forest. As soon as the two reached the place, Ignea quickly gathered nearby berries. Luckily, there was a fast river nearby full of clean water. Ignea quickly drank the water and gave her and her son a bath. As the two traveled farther into the forest, Ignea felt like she was being watched. During the first two days in the forest, she learned to survive. On the third day, however, a man approached Ignea as she was gathering water from the river and shot a poisonous arrow in her back. He did not know of the child in the makeshift basket that was only a few feet away from her. As the dying mother’s life slowly faded away, she whispered her last words to her son. “You will be king,” she said. Her body fell into the river and drifted away. The man lowered his bow and put an arrow back into his quiver. He quickly rushed to a pile covered in leaves next to the basket. When he opened the leaves, he was met with berries as expected, but when he looked inside the basket hoping for food, all he saw was a sleeping baby. The man took both Dionash and the berries. The man walked for about a mile before reaching a village of run down bungalows and tents. “Arquo, what is this,” another man said walking out of the door of one of the small, broken homes. “What is in the basket?” “Nothing, my friend Harpus, except a new friend,” Arquo responded while showing Harpus Dionash. “We cannot take him, there is not enough here and we need to look out for each other with the things we have. We cannot add more of a burden on this wretched place.” “Harpus, this one is different. I can sense it.” “I no not of what your Wizardry tells you and therefore, I must stick to my word. Kill the boy, Arquo and let the basket stay.” “No, I cannot do that, Harpus. This boy is different. I can feel his power, yet I do not know what it could do.” “Fine, we will let him stay, but you must take care of him. What should we name him?” “Stromex. We shall name him after the great demigod.” Throughout the years, the two men and Dionash, now Stromex, survived. Stromex learned how to walk, talk in Standard, gather seeds, herbs, and berries, and hunt the uncommon and unknown animals that delve the forest. 15 years after Stromex was found by Arquo and Harpus, both men had died of sickness and old age, leaving Stromex alone to lead a solemn life. Stromex hunted the grounds and tamed many beasts as his companions. One day, he heard voices inside his head, but he ignored them. However, Stromex kept hearing these voices until he yelled out into the distance saying, “Who’s there?” No one responded. Stromex yelled one more time, but he was met with a mere echo. As he kept yelling, more echoes kept returning until suddenly, the echoes started to distort the words said by Stromex. Then, a voice entered Stromex’s mind. “You are Dionash,” the voice said. “You are the son of Dion and Ignea and you will be King.” Stromex shouted, “Who are you?” He only heard the same line again. “You are Dionash. You are the son of Dion and Ignea and you will be King.” Stromex shouted again, “Why are you doing this? Who’s Dionash?” “You are Dionash and you will be King.” Stromex looked puzzled, but just when he was about to shout again, he heard a loud click in his ear. As he was collapsing, he muttered these words: “Eroh dion.” All of a sudden, a dark purple circle of space appeared right before a weakened Stromex. “Rutre li nomed,” he murmured. Out of the dark circle came a creature with a distorted face, armor covered body, and a pointy horn on its forehead. Stromex opened his eyes and backed away in fear, but he was too weak to do anything. The creature came closer. Stromex lay still on the ground in hopes that the creature would pass, but instead the creature kneeled before Stromex and said the word “master.” Stromex had passed out by then and the creature, along with the dark circle, disappeared. When Stromex woke up, he couldn’t remember his identity. The only thing he could remember about his name was the word “Dionash.” He suddenly knew a whole other language as if it was a trait inherent in him all along. Stromex, now Dionash, further realized he had the power to open portals and summon demons at will. He also realized that the island chain in which he lived in was in the Void and that the voice inside his head that fateful day was none other than the great Witness himself. The world in which Dionash lived in was soon a base for his army, the Army of Dion. The Witness even told him that those demons came from the Nomedlands, a place thought to have been destroyed by the Lost Guilds of Wizards and Necromancers. He began to conquer island by island of the archipelago until the whole Middle Islands were covered. He then set up naval bases all throughout the Void. The empty land known to most as one only to bring death and despair was truly alive. The Void had transformed from a myth to a reality. Rumors came of Dionash’s rule in the Void. Those rumors were then confirmed when Dionash himself conquered the ancient Erforian colony, Tridenta. Dionash was hell bent on one thing - to conquer all of Toweran and merge it with the Nomedlands…